


Weapon of Choice

by etothey



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee
Genre: Animated GIFs, Animation, Fanart, Gen, Treat, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/etothey
Summary: General Shuos Jedao'srealweapon of choice.Happy Trick or Treat!
Comments: 26
Kudos: 49
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Weapon of Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsixwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsixwing/gifts).




End file.
